Errores que cuestan caros
by candiavera.elianairene
Summary: Ellos estaban por morir y el los salvo sus vidas le pertenecen el es su cielo. Su pequeño ángel Lastima que el mundo se empeña en separarlos Me pregunto quien ganara el destino o los arcobalenos? arcobaleno27 ligero all27
1. Chapter 1

Un día solo paso.

Fue como una explosión.

Nadie sabe cómo pero las personas de la nada empezaron encenderse en llamas

Pero no terminaba ahí.

Pues estas llamas eran especiales.

Únicas.

No quemaban.

Y eran de colores

El mundo se convirtió en un enorme arcoíris formado de personas, y por si fuera poco estas poseían ciertos atributos que variaban dependiendo del color.

Eran una bendición.

Un regalo del cielo que nadie cuestiono.

Ese fue el primer error.

Rápidamente se acostumbraron a ellas y aprendieron a usarlas, estas se volvieron una clave para la vida cotidiana y como muchas otras cosas un símbolo de estatus.

Aquellas azules eran conocidas como llamas de lluvia por sus atributos calmantes, tal como la lluvia que lavaba todo y no dejaba nada. Eran ideales para puestos de doctores, psicólogos, masajistas, profesores, todo lo relacionado con las interacciones entre personas eh increíblemente eran muy hábiles con el manejo de las espadas.

Las amarillas eran conocidas como llamas del sol, no solo por su intenso brillo y color sino que los usuarios eran energéticos y cálidos como el mismísimo sol. Estos poseían cualidades sanadoras, obviamente que las personas las utilizaban principalmente para el área médica, pero también para todo trabajo físico puesto que su atributo de activación celular los ayudaba con estos, los más grandes luchadores las poseían.

La llama índigo era un misterio, en los tiempos antiguos a aquellos que la usaran les llamarían brujos o chamanes puesto que permitían a los usuarios crear todo tipo de ilusiones, los más poderosos volviéndolas solidas. Justo por ellos se la llamo niebla pues eran tan engañosas como una, bloqueándote tu visión de la realidad y llevándote a la suya.

Los usuarios de la llama purpura eran raros aun más que los de la niebla que de por si eran bien escasos, usualmente eran muy fuertes y de un carácter cerrado por lo que los llamaron nubes puesto que eran solitarios como ellas. Poseían la habilidad de propagación podían duplicar cualquier objeto o incluso a si mismo infinidad de veces dependiendo de la fuerza de estas. Brillaban en la lucha y eran súper territoriales, una nube sola vale por 20 expertos luchadores, ellos eran líderes naturales ya que su orgullo no les dejaba someterse al mandato de otra persona.

Aquellos con la llama roja eran conocidos como tormentas pues su atributo era la destrucción esto sumado al carácter volátil y temperamental de los usuarios no dejaba nada a su paso, donde un usuario de la tormenta enojado pasara solo escombros quedaran como si una tormenta verdadera su furia desatara. Eran apreciados por sobre todo en el campo de batalla, y en todo lo que tenga que ver con la parte destructiva de la construcción, aunque por el alto coeficiente intelectual que estos presentaban podían desarrollarse perfectamente en cualquier ámbito llegando a lo más alto en lo que se propusieran.

Y por último los usuarios de la llama del rayo esta era verde y su cualidad era el endurecimiento, la llama en si se presentaba en forma de chispas lloviendo de aquí para allá. Ideal para la construcción de edificios, objetos y protección de personas.

La fuerza de tu llama se volvió tu status social, la ley natural del más fuerte se fortaleció

Ese fue el segundo error

No debieron acostumbrarse a ellas.

Debieron haber investigado sobre ellas

Porque aparecieron? Esa era la pregunta clave

En vez de perder de esa forma el valioso tiempo

Pero para cuando se dieron cuenta de ello, ya era demasiado tarde.

Tal como ellas aparecieron solo sucedió.

Sin aviso, oh advertencias se manifestó.

Las llamas perdieron el control.

Aquellos con las llamas del sol y su atributo de activación podían tener dos reacciones ambas con consecuencias fatales, la primera eran que las células se regeneraban sin parar hasta que ya no podían más y terminaban su vida útil, veías como un joven de 20 años se convertía en un anciano en cuestión de horas o minutos y posteriormente en cenizas. Y la otra era que los músculos y ligamentos se tensionaban a más no poder causando que estos explotaran.

Algo parecido le sucedía a los usuarios de la nube puesto que su cuerpo se mal formaba, creándose miembros extra por dentro y fuera, hasta que ellos no podían más con la presión y también explotaban

Los rayos simplemente se sobrecargaban a sí mismos y morían por quemaduras internas o los suertudos que tenían un cortocircuito cerebral, en ambos casos su exterior no denotaba el daño excepto por el cabello y la alta carga estática que se quedaba en ellos por al menos 3 días

Mientras que las tormentas se quemaban en ambos lados a la vez, eran consumidas de adentro para afuera hasta que no quedaba nada de ellas.

Los usuarios de la llama lluvia tenían la muerte más pacífica caían en un sueño que luego se convertía en coma para posteriormente terminar en muerte, esto se debía a que su atributo calmante debilitaba cada vez más las funciones de los órganos del cuerpo hasta que eventualmente estos se paraban.

Mientras que las nieblas, oh pobres nieblas, eran llevadas a la locura por causa de sus ilusiones, una cada vez más horrorosa y desgarradora que la otra, hasta que eventualmente tenían un colapso mental.

El 10 % de la población mundial fue consumida en una semana, ya había caído el 28% cuando ellos llegaron.

Sus salvadores.

Sus cielos.

Sus llamas brillaban en un naranja tan puro, tan hermoso, tan cálido, en pocas palabras increíble, sus llamas reaccionaban a ellas, gritaban implorando que se acercaran.

Luego se calmaron.

Pero ellos eran tan pocos

Incluso más que las nubes.

Para cuando lograron hallar una forma de que ellos llegaran a todos el 50% de la población mundial había caído.

Luego de eso se crearon sueros con una mezcla de llamas para controlar los estallidos, se implementaron planes de estudio del control de estas en los colegios. Incluso se crearon institutos para entrenarlos exclusivamente en base al manejo y utilización de estas en los negocios, lucha y vida cotidiana.

Se esperaba que de esa forma eso no volviera a ocurrir.

Pero no funciono para todos, aquellos con las llamas demasiado fuertes o de rápido desarrollo cedían ante la fuerza de estas y eventualmente morían.

No podían permitir tal desperdicio de potencial.

Para evitar esas muertes apenas demostraran un atisbo de su capacidad eran separados de sus hogares y enviados a los mejores internados para mantenerlos vigilados y bajo control hasta que encontraran a sus cielos puesto que solo eso evitaba los estallidos permanentemente aunque siempre había otra alternativa, esta era que ellos entrenaran sin vincularse y consiguieran elevar su estatus esto les permitiría el acceso a mejores medicinas, usualmente las nubes y nieblas intentaban este camino.

No importaba si eras bebe, si el potencial estaba presente te llevarían y recompensarían a tus padres por ello.

Estos aceptaban gustosos.

Sus hijos los llevarían a una nueva escala social, o aquellos que ya la poseían mostrarían la fuerza de su familia.

Además la retribución económica era bien recibida no importa en qué estatus estés

El caso de los cielos era igual y a la vez distinto a los otros, puesto que los usuarios de otras llamas tenían opción, alternativas o podían ver al menos de vez en cuando a sus familias.

Los cielos no.

Desde el momento que activaran sus llamas serian llevados y no podrían regresar hasta estar ligados a al menos un usuario de cada llama. Y en este caso solo dos veces al año po semanas.

Era peligroso para ellos decían.

Son muy valiosos decían.

Necesitan ser protegidos decían

Pero para ellos se sentía diferente

Para aquellos que desarrollaban tarde sus llamas y ya probaban el sabor de una familia era como una tortura.

Una prisión.

Ese fue el tercer error

Un cielo no debe ser aprisionado

Tarde o temprano las consecuencias llegarían.

Y cientos de años después alfin sucedió.

Un cielo colapso

Y el mundo tembló.


	2. La perdida

Ella lo supo desde el momento en que nació.

Fue solo por un segundo y luego desapareció, pero eso le basto

Cuando la miro con esos ojitos puesta de sol naranja lo supo, la llama de la lluvia en su interior se retorcía en silenciosa aprobación, pero su lado materno clamaba de dolor.

Su bebe era un cielo.

Si ellos se enteraban se lo llevarían sin dudarlo.

No podía permitirlo.

Sopeso la idea de decirle a su marido, pero luego recordó los largos periodos fuera de casa, como despotricaba el fuerte cielo que sería su hijo y las grandes cosas que haría.

Ella solo lo escuchaba divertida rezando en silencio para que nunca sucediera.

Pero paso, y no permitiría que se lo llevaran.

Su marido lo contaría.

El decirle no era una opción

Tomo su decisión

Se mantendría callada.

Entrenaría a su niño para que ocultara su llama.

No se llevarían a su hijo.

No a su pequeño giotto.

Tres años pasaron y logro mantenerlo exitosamente en secreto de su marido, aunque ayudaba que este apenas pasara por su casa.

Giotto era increíblemente inteligente para su edad y entendía que debía mantener sus llamas en secreto desde que tuvo conciencia de sí mismo con menos de 1 año y medio de edad.

Estos 3 años que pasaron fueron extremadamente maravillosos, como intuyo desde el primer momento que lo tuvo en sus brazos su pequeño Giotto se convirtió en su mundo, su razón de vivir

Y ahora podía decir con plena dicha que añadiría dos pequeñas y bellas cabecitas castañas a esas razones.

Con una gran sonrisa miro a sus gemelos natsuyoshi y tsunayoshi sus angelitos.

Solo había un pequeño gran problema, ellos también eran cielos.

Pero mirando a su hijo mayor que observaba a los dos retoños en sus brazos con ojos protectores se relajo.

Todo saldría bien, podría hacerlo lo logro con giotto.

Podía hacerlo una vez más

Intentaría que estos niños crezcan con la calidez de un hogar lo más que pudieran.

Porque no importa lo que diga el gobierno.

Y que si ellos son gemas preciosas y necesarias que necesitan ser protegidas?

Ella los necesitaba más y podía protegerlos.

Porque ellos eran sus hijos, ellos eran su mundo.

Y si querían llevárselos tendrían que arrancárselos de sus fríos e inertes brazos.

Porque no hay nada más poderoso que el amor de una madre.

Y no tenía miedo de demostrárselos

+++5 años después++++++

Gio-onichan se veía molesto.

Miraba con odio al hombre rubio que venía de vez en cuando a quedarse.

Oka-chan lo llama oto-san, pero entonces no debía quedarse con nosotros como los otros oto-san de los demás niños?

Mire a natsu-niichan que tenía la misma mueca que oni-chan.

-Que puede hacer tsu-kun para que sus oni-chans ya no estén enojados?- le pregunte a mi peluche.

Luego vi una pelota en el jardín y se me ocurrió una brillante idea!

Fui junto a giotto-onichan y le jale de la camisa, este enseguida volteo verme y al fin dejo de fruncir las cejas para sonreírme cálidamente.

Amaba las sonrisas de oni-chan, era mucho mejor que verlo molesto.

Esas muecas simplemente no debían estar en la cara de cualquiera de sus oni-chans

No les quedaban bien.

-Que ocurre tsu-kun?

-Oni-chan tsu-kun quiere jugar a la pelota.

-Si eso es lo que mi lindo ototo quiere se le concederá.

Aplaudí complacido mientras reía

¡ funciono onii-chan ya no estaba enojado !

Ahora Tsu-kun solo tiene que conseguir que natsu-nii se una y todos felices!

Tsu-kun escucho un gruñido y volteo a ver a su costado solo para ver a...natsu-nii?

-Giotto-nii se puede saber porque acaparas a tsu-kun- dijo apartando a tsu-kun de los brazos de giotto-nii

Espera...en qué momento giotto-nii abrazo a tsu-kun?

Decidió que no importaba, amaba los mimos de sus hermanos

Aunque tsu-kun tenia que parar la guerra de miradas que tenían sus adorados hermanos antes que algo malo pasara.

Natsu-nii tsu-kun quiere jugar afuera a la pelota con giotto-nii, quiere natsu-nii jugar con nosotros?

-Yo siempre me uniré a tsu-kun en lo que sea! No tienes ni que preguntar!

-Nee natsu, porque mejor no te quedas y dejas que tsu-kun juegue conmigo? puedes ayudar a mamá a preparar la cena, así tengo a tsu-kun solo para mí- dijo oniichan mientras me sacaba del abraso de natsu-nii

-Oh gran idea giotto-nii, solo que sería mejor si TU ayudaras a oka-san mientras YO me quedo con tsu-kun.

Ambos estiraban los brazos de tsu-kun mientras seguían batallando por quien ayudaria a oka-chan.

Esto no es lo que tsu-kun quería! Sus oni-chans se supone que deberían estar felices no peleándose!

Además los brazos de Tsu-kun empezaban a doler.

Mucho

Así que grito

-Onii-chans duele!

Por suerte después de gritar eso soltaron los brazos de tsu-kun y todos fuimos a jugar.

Media hora después

Tsu-kun se escondía detrás de mí mientras giotto-nii y yo teníamos un concurso de miradas con el infernal cachorro de la vecina

El castañito odiaba los chiguagas.

La verdad a cualquier tipo de perros simplemente les tenia fobia, ellos ladraban fuerte y mordían solía decir para justificarse cuando preguntaban.

No es que le importara.

Eso solo lo hacía más adorable a su parecer

-Oni-chans Tsu-kun tiene miedo.

-Tsuna no temas, el perrito ya se va- dijo giotto-nii para dar un paso hacia esa cosa con la intención de alfin llevárselo lejos de tsuna.

Grave error, el can infernal empezó a ladrar y a corretear por todo el patio siendo perseguido por su hermano mayor.

Yo obviamente solo me quede observando protectoramente frente a tsu-kun

Y para qué negarlo algo divertido por los intentos fallidos de su hermano.

Pero todo se acabo cuando ese demonio paso demasiado cerca de nosotros, escuche a mi ototo chillar horrorizado y luego ya no lo sentí detrás mío.

Tsu-kun había huido

-Tsu-kun!- gritamos giotto-nii y yo a la vez

Pero mi castañito ya había desaparecido entre los árboles.

No nos había escuchado.

Los buscamos por nuestra cuenta un rato pero nada.

Luego corrimos desesperados a oka-san y al rubio idiota solo para obtener el mismo resultado

Todo fue su culpa.

No debió haber permitido que saliera corriendo.

Debió haber sido más rápido.

Ahora su gemelo estaba perdido.

Perdido.

Perdido

Secuestrado

Asustado

Muerto

Vio naranja por un segundo y enseguida sentio una descarga algo dolorosa que lo despertó.

Fue giotto-nii.

No pierdas el control susurro, asentí y volvimos a buscar.

Tsu-kun espero y estés bien.

No encontraron nada hasta 6 horas después

Cuando estaba por anochecer él salió de entre los arboles como si nada.

Nuestros padres suspiraron aliviados.

Pero yo no.

No podía.

Lo sentía, había algo diferente en su gemelo.

Algo estaba mal.

Cuando su padre se fue al día siguiente y se acerco a su hermano para bañarse en el afecto transmitido por sus llamas del que se vio privado durante la estancia de ese hombre y lo descubrió.

Donde una vez se sintió un hogar cálido, amoroso, acogedor y brillante ahora no se sentía nada solo un silencioso frio

Eso no estaba bien, no estaba para nada bien!

Mire desesperado a giotto-nii y este capto rápidamente mi mensaje de que algo andaba mal y se acerco corriendo.

Apenas pude le pase la mano de nuestro ototo y le indique que intentara conectar sus llamas.

Él lo hizo o intento, vi como su rostro se desfiguraba y sus ojos transmitían el mismo nivel de desesperación que debía estar mostrando yo.

Miramos a tsuna por primera vez y este nos dio una triste y resignada sonrisa.

No.

No.

 **NO**

No puede ser.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en caer.

No tsuna, el no.

Cualquiera menos el.

Claro giotto-nii y yo somos cielos pero es diferente.

Son diferentes.

Mientras mis llamas eran cálidas como todas, tenían un cierto toque frio y fresco en ellas. Mamá dice que se siente como si quisiera aliviar a los otros mientras los envolvía lentamente en su calor, y cuando estabas completamente envuelto notabas cierto matiz protector en el que ya no deseaba dejarte escapar.

La de giotto-nii al igual que la mía tiene ese toque protector en ella, y es caliente mucho como si quisiera absorberte subyugarte en su calor liberándote de todo.

Pero la de tsu-kun era simplemente cálida, dándonos la bienvenida, acariciándonos, consolándonos, era el calor materno para un bebé, era el sentimiento del hogar luego de una larga estancia lejos de casa, no te abrumaba como la de giotto, o te adormilaba como la mía, simplemente te aceptaba y envolvía en sí misma, dándote lo que necesitabas, acariciándote

Era la mejor de las drogas pues te hacía sentir completo.

Llenaba ese vacío en tu interior que ni sabias que tenias

Y se había ido

No recuerda nunca que hayan llorado tanto o tan fuerte como ese día, y está seguro que nunca lo volverían a hacer.

Pero por hoy se permitirían ser los niños que se suponen que son.

Porque hoy estaban de luto

Pues su casa ya no estaba.

Alguien se la había llevado

Alguien se llevo su llama

Les habían robado a su cielo.

Cuando su hermanito bebé desapareció creyó que su alma saldría de su cuerpo y sintió un escalofrió

Tenía un mal presentimiento

Cuando volvió a aparecer jura que pudo sentir como su alma volvía a su cuerpo, pero ese mal presentimiento solo se acentuó al verle.

Algo está mal, decía una vocecita en su cabeza.

El la ignoro.

Estas siendo paranoico se dijo.

Pero ahora cuando natsu lo miro desesperado sintió frio, el mal presentimiento se acentuó x10.

Cuando natsu le indico que llegara a la llama de su hermano no perdió un segundo para ponerse a labor.

Necesitaba lavarse en ella para tranquilizarse.

No fue así.

Por mucho que buscara no encontró nada, no había nada, ni una chispa de esa calidez que tantas veces lo embriago y consoló.

Solo el silencio.

Te lo dije, se burlo esa horrible voz.

Empezaba a odiarla

Miro a su pequeño sol desesperado y esos ojos resignados lo mataron.

Fallo.

Fallo a su madre, fallo a natsu, se falló a si mismo y lo más importante le falló a tsuna.

A su sol

Si, natsu también es su hermano bebé y mataría al que intentara dañarle pero tsuna es diferente para ambos y los dos lo saben. Él es todo lo contrario a ellos dos que son reservados, calculadores y protectores, pero con el secreto que cargaban de sus llamas y la posibilidad siempre acechante de que fueran llevados en cualquier momento quien no lo seria?.

La respuesta era Tsuna

Poco tsuna que es inocente, tierno, enérgico, positivo dispuesto a aceptar a cualquiera, de tenderles la mano no importa que.

Prometieron proteger esa energía, ese rayo de sol que era su hermano.

Pero fallaron.

El fallo.

Lloro hasta que su garganta no pudo más, hasta que ya no había lágrimas que derramar

Vagamente registro el hecho que natsu hacia lo mismo a su lado

Y Tsuna oh dulce tsuna solo nos consolaba, nos susurraba que todo estaría bien, que todo se resolvería al final.

Pero no era así.

Lo sabía

Ese infeliz lo sabía

Vio el brillo en sus ojos esa tarde cuando después de horas de inútil búsqueda natsu perdió monetariamente el control, fue levemente tanto que ni siquiera oka-san lo noto.

Pero ella no era un cielo.

No como él.

Oh como desgraciadamente ese inútil.

Por eso se fue tan rápido, esa mirada, esa sonrisa, el maldito les informaría.

Natsu y el serian llevados, y tsuna ya no tenía llamas por lo que se quedaría

Serian separados.

En la mañana fue el primero en despertarse, despertó a natsu, y fueron a la cocina sabiendo que encontrarían allí su madre.

Les conto todo.

Ella lloro por la pérdida de algo tan importante para su bebé, y por su fallo como madre al permitirlo.

Cuando les conto que pronto serian llevados, lo miro horrorizada, para luego pararse y empezar a buscar frenéticamente sus cuchillos. Natsu estaba encolerizado despotricaba improperios contra ese hombre que se hacía llamar nuestro padre cuando prácticamente nos había vendido

El estaba preparado para esa reacción, sabía que ella intentaría luchar, natsu también, mierda incluso el lo deseaba.

Pero no podían.

Sabía que no ganarían, podía sentirlo ese hombre era fuerte y seguro traerá más personas fuertes con él.

Si se oponían su madre seria separada de tsu-kun por miedo a que este solo tenga un retraso en la activación de su llama y que cuando llegue el momento de que esta despierte ella no quisiera entregarlo.

No podía permitirlo, ahora más que nunca tsu-kun la necesitaría.

A ellos les prohibirían volver, o cualquier medio de comunicación con el mundo exterior, por miedo de que intenten escapar

Tenían que actuar sumisos o almenos por ahora

Fingirían que ayer fue el despertar, que ella no sabía nada.

Irían tranquilamente.

Pero regresarían.

Regresarían siendo los más fuertes.

Y recuperarían a su sol.

Nadie volvería a separarlos

Matarían a quienes lo intentaran.

No importa si tenían que quemar completamente la tierra

Destruirían el mundo entero de ser necesario.

Porque ellos crearon esas reglas, ellos les colocaron esas cadenas que desean separarlos

Ellos declararon la guerra.

Y el placer de terminarla les correspondería

Porque total

No es la ley del más fuerte lo que rige este mundo?


	3. Chapter 3

El castañito corría desesperado

Ese monstruo quería comérselo!

Estaba tan concentrado en escapar del demonio que no noto cuando fue cubierto por una espesa niebla solo para aparecer en un claro.

Solo para que su torpeza hiciera acto de presencia tropezándose.

Escucho una risita y vio a una mujer pelinegra con una linda flor bajo el ojo.

Le gustaba la mujer, irradiaba un aura pacifica que le recordaba a su madre.

Rápidamente se paro sacudiéndose la suciedad y se presento con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola oba-san me llamo Tsu-kun- noto que no reconocía el lugar donde estaba- Etto oba-san dónde estamos?

-Puedes llamarme luce-neesan no oba-san, aun soy joven pequeño- dijo la mujer entre risillas- Este es un lugar al que me gusta venir a meditar y esta vez decidí traerte pues necesito pedirte un favor pequeño.

-Onee-san necesita algo de tsu-kun?

-Sí pero no para mí- movió su mano y frente a ella aparecieron seis burbujas con imágenes, el castañito se puso junto a ella curioso.

En las imágenes se veían a 5 niños retorciéndose de dolor, algunos lloraban otros gritaban, aunque en una había uno que estaba dormido pero el pequeño sentía que también estaba mal.

-Has que pare luce-nee! Has que pare! Les duele! Porque les duele? Que pare, que pare!

Clama el niño desesperado como si el sufriera mientras estrujaba las ropitas de la mujer.

Ella lo miro amorosa, porque todos no podían ser tan nobles y amorosos como este pequeño?

-No puedo, pero vos sí mi niño, por eso te traje.

-Tsu-kun puede quitar el dolor? Como, como?! Tsu-kun hará lo que sea!

-Recuerdas cuando a tu onii-chan le duele la cabeza y tu lo abrazas mientras sacas tus llamas?

-Eh el fuego de tsu-kun?- encendió una pequeña llama en su mano.

-Si solo has lo mismo con ellos y luego dales estos chupetes, pero hay un pequeño problema en eso.

-No importa lo que sea Tsu-kun lo hará.

La mujer sonrió con cariño ante la rápida afirmación del menor- Si haces esto y le das el chupete esos niños tomaran tu fuego continuamente, ya no podrás volver a usar tu fuego, y ninguna persona aparte de ellos podrá sentirlo.

-Tsu-kun ya no tendrá fuego? Ya no podrá ayudar o abrazar a sus oni-chans con él?

-No

Recordó a sus hermanos y miro a los niños.

-Ellos no volverán a sufrir?

-No mientras tú lleves tú propio chupete.

No necesito ni un segundo para tomar la decisión.

-Perdón onii-chans pero estos niños necesitan a Tsu-kun- susurro y agarro los chupetes abrazándolos contra su pecho.

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa amorosa y ojos sabios,

-no importa el mundo que sea tu siempre seras el mismo, por eso solo podemos confiarte a ti esta carga perdón pequeño- susurro ella para luego abrir un portal.- Tendrás 10 minutos con cada uno no los desperdicies.

En un estrecho y oscuro callejón se encontraba un niño de no más de 8 años que llevaba un traje negro con una corbata amarilla, y una fredora también negra con franja amarilla que cubría sus cabellos azabaches solo dejando ver dos patillas rizadas que enmarcaban su rostro.

Este se encontraba rodeado de cadáveres, y se retorcía de dolor mientras se apoyaba en la pared, contrario a lo que muchos pensarían no se debía a heridas causadas por la batalla en la que se vio envuelto.

Al contrario, no tenía ningún rasguño.

-Maldición- susurro mientras se retorcía más, pero sus agudos sentidos escucharon un chasquido y rápidamente apunto su arma a la parte más oscura del callejón.

-Sale in questo momento

-Hieee oni-chan Tsu-kun no lo entiende pero no dispares a Tsu-kun.

El pequeño Cataño salió de entre las sombras mientras agitaba sus manos desesperado.

El otro lo analizo detenidamente y al no ver amenaza posible se permitió deslizarse por la pared en la que estaba apoyado y abrazarse a si mismo intentando retorcerse lo menos posible, todo sin dejar de ver a su acompañante.

Puede que no haya sentido ninguna amenaza, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavido.

Nunca debía bajar la guardia

-Etto oni-chan-intento acercarse tentativamente solo para tener el arma apuntando de nuevamente a él.

-Te mueves y disparo.

-Hiiiieee.

-Cállate.

Iba a decir algo más pero al parecer el dolor se multiplico y dejo caer su arma.

El otro no desaprovecho la oportunidad y corrió a abrazarlo envolviéndolo en sus llamas.

Para él era el cielo, sentía como sus llamas se calmaban y sus músculos se relajaban, ya no estaba esa tención que siempre amenazaba con romperlo, sentía como era envuelto cálidamente en una manta que le protegía de todos sus males, de la lucha constante contra sus llamas para que no lo maten, de las expectativas de todos, de las amenazas contra su persona. No había nada solo calidez.

Como si el mejor expreso se le fuera ofrecido la acepto.

Era embriagante.

Cautivadora

Y termino demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Estaba tentado a agarrar su arma y ordenarle que vuelva a consumirlo con su calidez, pero no lo aria.

-Etto onii-chan se siente mejor¨?

-Porque.

-Eh?

-Porque me ayudaste.

Miro al niño frente a él con recelo, tenía que haber aquí un truco, nada era gratis en esta vida y el vaya que lo sabía. Seguro era un pequeño cielo enviado por una familia ambiciosa que querían a el candidato más potencial al mejor hitman de su lado.

Pero el no caería en eso, ya experimento muchos intentos de enlace forzado y no caería en este.

Por muy tentador que sea.

No

No sedería.

-Que familia te envió, habla.

-Hieee tsu-kun no sabe nada de familias, luce-onechan dijo que tsu-kun podía ayudar a oni-chan así que tsu-kun vino- entonces el castañito recordó- y dijo que Tsu-kun le de esto a oni-chan y que con esto oni-chan no volverá a sufrir.

-Que es-inspeccionando el chupete sin agarrarlo sintiendo la misma llama cálida que sintió en el castaño, pero extrañamente no sentía que esta le ligara a él cómo sería el caso si fuera un instrumento de pacto para la formación de lazos entre elementos y cielos.

-Tsu-kun no lo sabe pero tsu-kun confía en luce-onechan

-Porque.

-Porque la vocecita en la cabeza de tsu-kun dice que es buena.

-Oyes voces en la cabeza estás loco niño.

-Gio-onichan le llama intu...intui...intuición

-Mmmm

En eso el castañito empieza a brillar.

-Oh tsu-kun ya tiene que irse, adiós oni-chan- dijo mientras forzaba el chupete en la mano del contrario para luego desaparecer

-Mmmm- frotando el chupete con el pulgar- tener una llama constante que me ayude sin estar forzado a un enlace...interesante.

No deberías, es una carga se dijo

Nada es gratis se recordó

Pero luego rememoro el cálido abrazo y esos inocentes ojos castaños que mostraban verdadera preocupación.

Porque no? termino diciendo mientras guardaba el chupete en su bolsillo

Siempre podía desecharlo si se volvía una carga

Total no es como si se volviera oficialmente su elemento o lo reconociera como su cielo.

El siguiente lugar donde apareció el castañito era una habitación de hospital.

Escucho unos ruidos afuera y rápidamente se escondió.

Vio como dos piernas femeninas entraban arrastrando un carrito.

-Lastima lo que sucedió, escuche que este niño es un prodigio y que a pesar de su edad lo usaban en misiones especiales en el ejército.

-Sí, escuche que es un experto francotirador, pero se veía venir, el se rehusaba a unirse y sus llamas eran demasiado poderosas.

-Si solo hubiese cedido.

-Incluso ahora sus llamas rechazan a cualquier cielo que intenta forzar un vinculo

-Menudo desperdicio de potencial

-Sí, algunos niños solo deberían escuchar a los adultos nosotros sabemos lo que es mejor para ellos.

-Tenes razón

Luego el pequeño escucho como terminaban lo que estaban asiendo y salió de su escondite sacando la lengua asía la puerta como si aun estuvieran ahí las señoras.

Luego miro al niño.

Unió su frente en la suya mientras lo envolvía en sus llamas.

-Tsu-kun no entiende que decían, pero sí que ellos querían obligar a oni-chan a hacer algo que oni-han no quería, eso está mal oni-chan no tendría que ser obligado a nada que no le guste.

-Gracias kora

El castañito se aparto sorprendido viendo unos ojos azules que lo observaban con atención

El niño había despertado.

Funciono!

-No hay problema, estabas mal y luce one-chan dijo que si Tsu-kun hacia eso estarías bien!

-No, por lo que dijiste, esos viejos nunca tienen en cuanta mi opinión kora, dicen que es un capricho infantil.

-Oh te refieres a lo que dijeron esas señoras feas pues a tsu-kun no les gustaban, estaban criticando a oni-chan cuando el no izo nada malo!

-Y porque te importa kora?

-Porque Natsu-nii siempre dice que si uno quiere hacer algo tiene que hacerlo no importa que digan los adultos, y si no les gusta...pues solo tienen que aguantarse-dijo inflando sus mejillas y con un adorable puchero

-Jajajajajajaja no se si sos un Ángelito oh un diablillo.

-Ángelito?

-Y que más serias sino un angelito con semejantes ojos inocentes y carita de querubín?

En eso el castañito empezó a brillar de nuevo.

-Oh parece que es tiempo que tsu-kun se valla, aquí oni-chan esto te ayudara si vuelves a sentirte mal.

Dejo el chupete en su mano y desapareció.

El otro se quedo momentáneamente aturdido, solo para empezar a buscar desesperado por todas partes.

-Ángel... Ángel? Donde estas? No es gracioso kora!

Pero solo el silencio le respondió, miro al chupete en su mano que emitía el mismo calor acogedor que ese pequeño querubín de ojos mieles que lo despertó y lo agarro con fuerza

-Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar pequeño ángelito.


End file.
